A new Hope
by LittleMissMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has lost her parents and it isn't safe to stay at the Weasleys. So where does Dumbledore send her for the summer. SNAPE MANOR. Now Severus isn't very happy about this, but he soon finds out that everything iisn't what it seems...


Hello and welcome to My very 1st story! I hope you like it and i hope you will review it.

SUMMERY: Hermione Granger is all alone. Her parents have just been killed and has no where to live for the summer. So Dumbledore ships her off to the place where everyone would think last about looking. SNAPE MANOR! Severus Snape isn't very happy about this. His wife and children are exstatic bu he just can't get across to them about how much he hates her. Until he catches her crying one night and is the only one there to comefort her... Ya no, maybe things arent always what they seem...

* * *

Chapter 1: A new home

* * *

She sat in the same chair every day, thinking of her family and other things. But now she was sat in this chair for a different reason. 

The headmaster of Hogwarts had just sent her a letter. It told her that she was to have a guest over at her home for the summer. But this guest was different to all the other guests that had come to her home. She didn't have wizarding blood. No, she was of Muggle birth. A Muggle-born.

She sighed and looked at the letter again. The girl was one of her husbands' students, a girl just leaving her 6th year. Apparently she was a Gryffindor, and her husband disliked Gryffindors. The name on the letter was the same name that her husband had ranted about one summer. Hermione Granger.

The poor girl. She had just recently lost her parents to Death Eaters. The wizarding scum that had taken her husband and changed him for who he really was. She was in need of protection.

The Weasleys had offered but it weren't safe enough there. The only safe enough place was with the woman and her family.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and close, and then two squeals of delight come from up the stairs. She laughed to herself and stood from her chair moving to the door letter clutched firmly in her hand.

Her husband was sprawled on the floor with two over excited children sitting on his stomach, chatting to him without taking a breath. But, being the best father he was, he just smiled and listened to them.

"Bella. Kieran. Your father has just come home. Let him breath!" she told them. They looked up and smiled cheekily at her, then jumped off him.

He sat up and also looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back.

He stood and walked over, pulling her into a hug. She closed my eyes and breathed deeply, satisfied being in his arms again.

"My Linetta…it's been a long time," he said, she nodded into his cloak,

"I have missed you Severus…as have the children," she told him, he pulled back and grinned at the two children behind him, before turning back and sweetly kissing her on the lips.

"Ugh. Mum, dad, can you not do that in front of me. Especially not in front of Bell and Kie" He pulled back again and turned away from her,

"Angel, how are you darling?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Missed you daddy," she said, he smiled,

"Missed you too," he told her, holding her at arms length, "You've gotten taller," he said, looking over her. She giggled. A groan could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"I hate all this mushy gooey shi-"

"'Xander!" Linetta yelled, the voice sighed,

"Mum…its Alexander not 'Xander!" He exclaimed, Angel, rolled her eyes,

"'Alex, when we where younger you used to love being called 'Xander!" she exclaimed, Severus wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders,

"Yeah that was when we were _younger_! I'm 17 soon," he said,

"So you're too old to give your old dad a hug?" Severus asked. Alex rolled his eyes, but walked over to his dad and gave him a one-armed hug. He quickly pulled away and walked away and next to his mum.

"Momma's boy," Angel whispered, earning a Snape glare from her older brother.

When dinner was served, the family was having an enjoyable chat. Linetta turned to her children.

"Oh kids, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be having a guest over for the summer," she told them. Angel and Alex looked interested and Severus looked confused.

"I didn't know we were having a guest over dear," he said, Linetta nodded.

"Who is it mum?" Angel asked.

"Well, she's just lost her parents and Professor Dumbledore said that she needs a good place to stay so she can be safe," she explained, Angel nodded sadly, Alex looked down at his plate and Severus' eyes widened.

"Lina…please don't tell me that Hermione Granger is coming into our home for the summer?" he asked, Linetta sighed and Severus closed eyes and sighed, "Lina!"

"I know you don't like her Sev! But you've got to look from her point of view! She has nobody now!" she exclaimed,

"Lina you always fall for the sop story! You really think she will want to go to the home of the snarky potions professor who always grades her down and always tells her that she's a insufferable know-it-all!" he said angrily,

"Daddy! You call one of your students a know-it-all! Daddy I'm smart and you don't call me that!" Angel yelled, but soon quietened down when she received the glare from her father,

"Severus. She is coming whether you like it or not. She seems like a nice girl and I can't wait to meet her," Linetta said, Angel nodded,

"Me too," she agreed,

"Well one minute Mum. If dad says that she's trouble don't you think that it's a bad idea to have her here?" Alex asked, Linetta shook her head,

"Akia I have spoken to most of the Professors and they all said that she is no trouble at all!" Linetta told him,

"Since when have you spoken to ALL of the professors?" Severus asked, Linetta rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Ok so not ALL of the Professors. But all of them accept you," she told him. Angel whistled.

"I tell you now. As the boss of this house hold I tell you Linetta that that girl will not enter threw them doors!" he yelled. Linetta smirked at him before clicking her fingers, making all the food disappear,

"Then I guess, Severus, that she will have to come through the back doors instead. Hermione Granger will enter this house and she will feel safe and she will not be bullied or called anything that may make her feel unworthy of feeling safe. Do I make myself clear Severus?" she asked, a glare set on her own features. Severus glared at her, but sighed heavily and nodded. Linetta turned to her son,

"Alexander?" she asked. He looked at his father who nodded defeated and he nodded too. "Excellent. Well, come Angelina we must be ready for our guest. She comes tomorrow morning, 10.00am. So we need a good rests sleep for when she gets here." And the family left the table.

The next day, a nervous Hermione Granger sat in the office of her headmaster, wringing her hands in her lap. Professor Dumbledore sat across from her, behind his desk, and smiled as he watched her fidget nervously.

"Miss Granger, there is no need to be nervous," he said suddenly. She looked up and smiled at him,

"I know Professor. But ever since it…happened I have been a little jumpy," she said, Dumbledore nodded.

Suddenly, the fire of the office turned green and roared as a woman walked through followed by a teenage girl.

The woman had long black hair and warm brown eyes. She wore long blue robes and blue shoes to match.

The teenage girl looked a little smaller than Hermione, and also had long black hair. But her eyes were brown speckled with brown which glittered. She wore ordinary jeans and a tank top with trainers.

"Ah…Linetta. Very nice to see you again. And Angelina, I haven't seen you since you were 10 years old!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up.

"Albus! It's very nice to see you again. I wish we could stay longer but we are just here to pick up our guest," Linetta explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then. Hermione. This is Linetta and Angelina Snape," he said. Hermione stood and smiled politely.

Linetta smiled back and walked towards the girl.

"Have you all your things Hermione?" she asked, Hermione nodded and lifted her trunk off the ground,

"Yes Ma'am," she said, Linetta shook her head,

"Please Hermione, call my Linetta," she told her, Hermione nodded.

Linetta turned to Dumbledore, "Well, I'm sure Severus will write to you in the summer. He's on a very small leash at the moment," she told him,

"And why is that?" he asked,

"Oh…We're just disagreeing a lot." She told him, he chuckled and nodded whilst Hermione's eyes widened. Linetta looked at the two girls, "Well, come on then, we better be going," Angelina nodded and made her way to the fireplace.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked before she could grab the floo powder. She looked at her mother, who was staring at the headmaster. Then, Linetta burst out laughing.

"Of course, thank you Albus...go sit down Angel," she said. Angel smiled and moved to sit on the velvet couch beside the fireplace whilst Linetta sat in one of the office chairs across from Dumbledore. Hermione looked around, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Hermione. Come sit with me," Angel said, moving over on the couch making room. Hermione smiled a small smile and put her trunk on the ground, walking over to the warm seat.

Once she had sat down Angel turned to her.

"So, what's it like here?" she asked her, Hermione stared at her, "What?" she asked,

"Well, I thought you would already know what it was like here…your Father being a Professor," Hermione told her. Angel laughed and shook her head.

"No! I meant what is it like to _learn _here," she told her.

"Oh! It's good, the professors are good teachers. This is like my home now," she explained, Angel nodded,

"All the professors are good?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione chuckled.

"Ok, so your father has it in for me, but he still is a good teacher," she old her. They both laughed together.

"I hope she'll be ok with us," Linetta said in a nervous tone,

"Nothing to worry about Linetta my dear. Miss Granger is a strong willed person and very intelligent. I'm sure she will get along with everyone." Dumbledore told her, Linetta sighed,

"Yes, everyone barring one," she said, Dumbledore frowned,

"I'm sure Severus will come around," he said, but she shook her head,

"He wasn't very happy last night when I told him about it. He totally ignored me this morning. I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about Hermione. I don't want him being rude and mean to her," she said, Albus nodded in understanding,

"Hermione has been through an awful lot Linetta, Severus should understand that. And if I remember quite rightly, Alexander should be a big help," he told her,

"Alex is beginning to be more like Severus every day, but you are right, he doesn't have a big problem with this," she said, small smile gracing her features, Dumbledore nodded,

"Well, I'm sure everything will turn out perfectly," he exclaimed. Linetta grinned and placed the cup on the desk.

"Thank you for the tea Albus, but we really must be going," she said, he nodded. "Come on girls, we are leaving," Angel and Hermione looked up and nodded.

Before she went into the fireplace Dumbledore said to her,

"Hermione, be safe my child, and also feel welcome," she frowned in confusion but nodded, dropping the powder into the fire and saying the two words that would change her life.

"SNAPE MANOR!"

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
